Mi amor esta mal?
by Kazuki Yutaka
Summary: ^^ otro yaoi...ojalá les guste


Para varíar contiene Yaoi ^^, así que si no les gusta el yaoi no lo lean...  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mi amor esta mal?  
  
Sus ojos color esmeralda leían cada palabra sin pestañar:  
  
"...Desde el punto de vista psicoanalítico, se considera que la homosexualidad esta relacionada con una prolongación de la inmadurez emocional y sexual unida a una permanencia de rasgos infantiles que hacen al sujeto intolerable a la privación del placer.  
En el mundo social, los homosexuales deben enfrentas una vida oscura, virtualmente clandestina y sujeta a extorsiones de contagios veneros y sobre todo a situaciones que a la larga afectan su estabilidad psicológica haciendo que la simple homosexualidad inicial se mezcle con otros rasgos neuróticos o inclusos psicópatas"  
  
Entonces lo que siento esta mal - susurró para si mismo  
  
Qué ocurre Iori? - preguntó su abuelo al verlo tan deprimido  
  
  
  
Abuelo...- comenzó Iori, pero no pudo decirlo, si estaba mal era mejor que nadie lo supiera  
  
Qué pasa Iori? - preguntó de nuevo - qué lees?  
  
Iori trato de esconder el libro, pero ante la mirada reprochadora de su abuelo se lo entrego  
  
No crees que estas muy pequeño para estas cosas- preguntó leyendo el encabezado  
  
No, creo que es mejor saberlo - dijo mirandolo - además ya tengo once años y ya no creo en eso de la cigüeña  
  
Lo sé, pero esto es diferente - dijo sentandose a su lado  
  
Yo no sabía que amar a alguien era algo malo - murmuró agachando la cabeza  
  
Y no lo es -   
  
Pero, porque se les discrimina tanto a los homosexuales, ellos se aman, no es una enfermedad - dijo con un toque de rabia  
  
Algunas personas piensan que así es -   
  
Y tú que piensas abuelo - dijo mirándolo  
  
Me es indiferente - dijo - pero no estoy en contra  
  
Ah - murmuró  
  
Iori, parece que algo me estas ocultando - dijo su abuelo mirandolo a los ojos  
  
El chico no podía mentirle a su abuelo y menos ante aquella mirada penetrante  
  
Bueno....abuelo, yo - comenzó nervioso, luego cerró los ojos con fuerza - a mí me gusta Takeru - esperó un momento con los ojos cerrados  
  
Me alegro que allas tenido el valor y la confianza para decírmelo - le dijo golpeandolo suavemente en la espalda   
  
Que piensas abuelo, esta mal - dijo triste -  
  
No creo que este bien, pero tampoco que este mal - le dijo - pero si lo amas de esa manera que no te importe lo que piensen los demás, entonces creo que tienes derecho a enamorarte de quien quieras  
  
Gracias abuelo - dijo levantandose y haciendo una reverencía - podrias decirle a mi mamá que llegare tarde  
  
Claro, pero te cuidado - le dijo  
  
Iori tomó su mochila y hecho dentró el libro que estaba leyendo, tenía mucho en que pensar  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Aunque su abuelo le había dicho que no le importaba que le gustara un chico, no podía sebtirse comodo  
  
Ah - exclamó chocando y coyó al suelo  
  
Iori estas bien - dijo una voz muy conocida  
  
Sí - murmuró tratando de levantarse   
  
Te ayudo - dijo ofeciéndole la mano  
  
Iori se sonrojó levemente y dejó que lo ayudara  
  
Gracias - murmuró -   
  
No fue nada -   
  
Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ellos  
  
Cuando llegaste de Francia - preguntó  
  
Ayer en la noche - dijo sonriendo - tenía ganas de verte  
  
Yo..yo también - balbuseó sonrojandose aún más  
  
Y cómo lo pasaron sin mi - preguntó sonriendo  
  
Maravillosamente -   
  
Hola Daisuke ^-^ - dijo   
  
Creí que me harías el favor de quedarte en Francia - dijo en tono burlón  
  
Daisuke - le reprochó Ken que venía a su lado  
  
Pero si igual me extrañaste ^-^-   
  
Ni un poquito ¬¬ -  
  
En realidad no había día en que no dijera: "cuanto desearía que Takaishi estubiera aquí" -   
  
Iori ¬¬* -   
  
Y cómo te fue - preguntó Ken  
  
Bien, bien - dijo sin darle importancía  
  
Que te parece si vamos a jugar basket amigo mío - le dijo Daisuke  
  
Bueno -  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dos puntos más Dai...te voy ganando - dijo Takeru  
  
Eso no es verdad - le dijo - yo te hice dos, luego tu otros dos y después yo...  
  
Se te olvidaron los tres puntos - dijo sonríendo  
  
Sí, que lastima - murmuró en tono sarcastico  
  
Eso me pone a la cabeza por tres puntos -   
  
Ya basta de charla y sigamos jugando -   
  
^.^, ya extrañaba esto -   
  
Ken miró a Iori, que parecía distante y triste  
  
Que pasa Iori? - le preguntó con sierta preocupación  
  
Iori miró a Ken, jamás le había tenido confianza, aunque fueran "amigos" hace dos años...para Iori, Ken era aún un desconocido y para Ken, Iori era lo mismo un completo desconocido  
  
He estado pensando - susurró por lo bajo - en algo que crece dentro de mí  
  
Y se podría saber que es? - preguntó con sierto interes y felicidad al ver como Iori le contaba algo tan personal  
  
Algunas personas lo llaman amor -   
  
Y tú como lo llamas? -  
  
Igual, aunque con algo de temor - susurró  
  
Creo que no deberías temer Iori - le dijo - al amor no se le teme  
  
Sí, pero si este esta bien - murmuró y decidió poner fin a la conversación  
  
Ken, Iori! - gritó Daisuke - vengan a jugar, haremos parejas  
  
Bien! - gritó Ken - vamos Iori  
  
Claro -   
  
Como Ken es mi compañero de digievolución DNA, debe ser mi compañero en esto -   
  
Bien - dijo Takeru sonriendo - entonces Iori y yo jugaremos juntos  
  
Bueno, bueno...A JUGAR! - gritó y lanzó el balón al aire  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
OYE ESO ES FOUL!!! - gritó Daisuke  
  
Perdón Ken, estas bien - dijo Takeru arrepentido  
  
Sí, no te preocupes - dijo sobandose el estomago  
  
Bien, tiró libre ^.^- sonrió Daisuke - VAMOS KEN!  
  
Ken se puso frente al aro y...  
  
KEN TU PUEDES!!!!!!!!! - gritaron - VAMOS KEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!  
  
Ken miró y vio que Miyako le apoyaba freneticamente, se sonrojó hasta las orjeas y lanzó, pero falló  
  
_.....KEN - le gritó Daisuke  
  
Lo siento - murmuró   
  
Creo que es mejor que terminemos - dijo Takeru  
  
Si yo estoy cansado - dijo Iori  
  
Tienen razón - dijo Ken  
  
Hola Ken, Iori y ...así Daisuke - dijo Miyako entrando a la cancha  
  
Ja...muy graciosa ¬¬ -   
  
TAKERU!...cuando llegaste? -   
  
Ayer -   
  
XD que bueno tenerte de vuelta -   
  
Iori lo miró, si era una alegría volver a verlo  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tocaron el timbre para salir, comenzó a guardad sus cosas lentamente, no se dio cuenta cuando una figura se asomo por la puerta  
  
Iori - dijo Takeru   
  
Takeru?, que haces aquí - dijo confundido  
  
Takeru no respondió y espero que todos los compañeros de Iori salieran del salón, luego entró  
  
Bueno...yo debía hablar contigo - dijo acercandose a él  
  
Iori retrocedió, no quería que Takeru estubiera cerca de él, o sino no podría resistirse  
  
Qué pasa Iori? - preguntó confundido al ver su actitud  
  
Bueno, Takeru, yo no... - murmuró  
  
Que ocurre? -   
  
Yo...yo - balbuseó, dejó caer su mochila y los cuadernos salieron, desparramandose por el suelo  
  
Te ayudo - dijo Takeru agachandose - que es esto? - dijo al ver un libro  
  
Bueno eso... - se sonrojó  
  
Takeru comenzó a leerlo, luego miró a Iori sorprendido  
  
Teno miedo, Takeru - dijo este   
  
Takeru tiró el libro(el cual cayó justo en el basurero)y se acercó a Iori, lo tomó de los hombros y lo besó  
  
Iori, te amo - dijo mirandolo dulcemente - y no sabes cuanto te extrañe los días que estube en Francia  
  
Yo...yo también te quiero Takeru - susurró mirando el suelo - pero tengo miedo  
  
Miedo a qué, Iori? -   
  
A esto, a que mi amor este mal, a lo que diga la gente a tantas cosas que no soportó, Takeru, te amo demaciado, no me gustaría que sufriera ni que fueras discriminado por amarme - sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas  
  
Iori, mi Iori - susurró tiernamente - jamás me importara ser discriminado, ni sufrire si estoy a tu lado Iori, si tengo tu amor, si puedo estar en tus brazos  
  
Takeru - Iori miró sus ojos azules - a mi tampoco me importa si me señalan o dicen cosas a mis espaldas - le acarició la mejilla - por tu amor sere fuerte  
  
Ten la seguridad de que tu amor no esta mal Iori - dijo Takeru besandolo - porque yo sé que el mío no lo esta  
  
Iori lo abrazó, acurucandose en su pecho. Si su amor no estaba mal   
  
::~Fin~::  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Un Takori(¿así se escribe?) ^o^ me encanta como se ven juntos y no pude recistirme a hacer uno, es un auto-regalo de cumpleaños ^.^...que bien.  
  
Ojalá les haya gustado(a mí si) y eso que estaba leyendo Iori al principio lo saque de una enciclopedia...¬¬ )sinceramente no me agrado mucho...pero que se le va a hacer). Bien dedico este fic a mis dos hermanos que si algún día lo llgan a leer estoy segura de que me van a colgar de lo mas alto de un arbol ^^u`  
  
u_u mis mas sinceras disculpas por las faltas de ortografía 


End file.
